inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Prinzessin Abi
Abi (阿毘; dt. "Unterstützerin"), meistens als Prinzessin Abi (阿毘姫; Abi-hime), oder auch als Meisterin der Vögel, Abi (気性荒い鳥使い 阿毘姫; Kishōarai Toritsukai Abi-hime) bezeichnet, war ein menschenähnlicher Phönix-Daiyōkai, die Tochter des Daiyōkai und Oberhaupt des Vogelyōkai-clans mit einer Verbindung zum Jenseits, Tekkei und die Prinzessin der Yōkaivögel. Sie war auch bekannt, als die Feurige Herrscherin (火の定規; Hi no jōgi) und war die Heeresführerin einer ganzen Armee menschenbluttrinkender Vogelyōkai, welche Abi gänzlich unter ihrer Kontrolle hatte. Sie befahl ihren Vogelyōkaidienern, so viele Menschen wie möglich zu töten, da sie das Menschenblut brauchten, um ihre Mutter von einer schweren Vergiftung zu heilen. Sie trat in Erscheinung als es, in der Haupthandlung darum ging, den letzten Splitter des Shikon no Tama an der Grenze zwischen Diesseits und Jenseits, genauer gesagt, im Grab von Inu no Taishō zu finden. Geschichte Prinzessin Abi & Naraku Naraku wendet sich an Prinzessin Abi und möchte das sie ihm einen Pfad ins Jenseits öffnet, im Gegenzug verspricht er ihr viel Menschenblut für Abis Mutter zu sammeln. Abi scheint Naraku aber nicht ganz zu trauen und fühlt sich von ihm nicht ernst genommen. Prinzessin Abi geht erstmal auf Naraku ein, traut ihm aber nicht ganz. Als Beweis der Treue, gibt Naraku Prinzessin Abi seine Saimyōshō und errichtet eine Barriere um das Nest von Prinzessin Abis Mutter. Auch erhält Prinzessin Abi einen Dreizack von Naraku, mit dem sie Inu Yasha bezwingen soll. Prinzessin Abi und Inu Yasha treffen auch einige Male aufeinander, Inu Yasha ist aber ohne Erfolg in den Kämpfen gegen Prinzessin Abi. Prinzessin Abi merkt allmählich, dass Naraku sie ausnutzt und bricht den Handel. Prinzessin Abis Mutter Tekkei erholt sich durch das gesammelte Menschenblut von ihrer Vergiftung und zusammen kämpfen sie gegen Naraku. Tekkei macht vorerst kurzen Prozess und verschluckt Naraku einfach, aber Naraku tötet dann Tekkei von Innen heraus. Prinzessin Abi will ihre Mutter rächen, verliert dabei erst ihren rechten Arm und wird am Ende von Narakus Tentakeln durchbohrt. Prinzessin Abi & Inu Yasha Prinzessin Abi und ihre Vogelyōkaiarmee greifen reihenweise Dörfer an und ermorden hunderte von Menschen. Inu Yasha & Co. erfahren von der Mordserie und verfolgen jene Vogelyōkaiarmee, dabei treffen sie auch auf Prinzessin Abi. Abi und Inu Yasha kämpfen, sie ist aber im Vorteil, da sie Narakus Bannkreis benutzten kann und Inu Yasha mit seinem Tessaiga und dem Kaze no Kizu keine Chance gegen sie hat. thumb|left|250px|Abis Tod durch Narakus Tentakel. Inu Yasha & Prinzessin Abi führen in der Folgezeit weitere Kämpfe aus, dank Narakus Kräfte ist sie aber immer im Vorteil bzw. kann fliehen bevor ihr etwas zustößt. Abi droht auch immer damit Inu Yasha zu töten, dies gelingt ihr aber nicht, da immer irgendwas dazwischen kommt, wenn sie gegen Inu Yasha kämpft und zum entscheidenden Schlag ausholen will. In Abis letztem Kampf will Inu Yasha Prinzessin Abi töten, Naraku kommt ihm aber zuvor. Inu Yasha ist dann aber über Abis Tod nicht erfreut, da Naraku ihr unnötigerweise einen qualvollen Tod auferlegt hat. Inu Yasha scheint in diesem Moment etwas Mitleid für Prinzessin Abi zu empfinden. Persönlichkeit thumb|Prinzessin Abi und ihre Vogelyōkai Sie ist eine typische Herrscherin und befehligt ihre Diener mit absoluter Kontrolle, zudem ist sie noch sehr dominant und sadistisch und will über die Welt herrschen und alle zu ihren Sklaven machen. Abi pflegt aber auch ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Gefolge und will sich an Inu Yasha rächen, da dieser und seine Freunde vieler ihrer Yōkaivögel auf dem Gewissen haben. Vom Charakter her wirkt sie sehr temperamentvoll und aggressiv. Sie ist zwar drauf versessen Inu Yasha zu töten und Naraku wieder loszuwerden, dennoch ist ihr das Wohlergehen ihrer kranken Mutter viel wichtiger. Des weiteren wirkt Prinzessin Abi etwas stur und lässt sich leicht reizen, sie versucht aber stets sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Vom Grundcharakter her ist Abi brutal, rücksichtslos, kampflustig, etwas eingebildet, aber nicht unvorsichtig. Sie lässt sich nur ungern auf Naraku ein, da sie lieber ihre eigenen Pläne verfolgt, als sich von jemandem etwas befehlen zu lassen. Wie fast alle Yōkai kann auch Prinzessin Abi die Menschen nicht wirklich leiden und sie hat kein Problem damit viele Menschen zu töten, um so ihrer Mutter zu helfen. Aussehen Abi_im_Manga.jpg|Abi im Manga Abi_hime_mit_ihren_Vogelyokai.jpg|Prinzessin Abi Abi-hime.jpg Abi_princess.jpg dd3bab74f6a6c58c6d6826bdf325a7c8.jpg Abi - Fiery princess.jpg Abi-hime 2.jpg Sie sieht aus wie eine Frau im Alter von ca. 18, sie hat rote Augen und schwarze lange Haare die sehr zerzaust aussehen. Ihre Lippen scheinen rot geschminkt und sie hat eine helle Hautfarbe. Sie trägt ein langes weißes Untergewand und eine rote Rüstung. Der Oberrand ihrer Rüstung ist mit Gold verziert. An ihrer linken Schulter hat Abi einen Schulterschutz in Form eines Vogelyōkaiflügels. An ihren Unterarmen trägt Prinzessin Abi so etwas wie Armschützer. Um ihre Hüfte ist ein grüner Obi gebunden. Nach ihrer Begegnung mit Naraku bekam sie von ihm den Dreizack, den sie seitdem mit sich führte. In Episode 154 zerstört Naraku jedoch den Dreizack und dabei wird auch Abis rechter Arm abgetrennt. Kurz darauf wird sie von Naraku umgebracht. Stärken & Fähigkeiten Princess_abi2.jpg|Abis Dreizack Abis Speer.jpg|Abi nutzt ihren Dreizack im Kampf 180px-Abi_Angry.jpg|Abi in ihrer Dämonenform Abi hime Yokaiform.jpg|Abis Krallenhände Prinzessin Abi hat die Kontrolle über eine riesige Vogelyōkaiarme, mit der sie ganze Landstriche ausrotten kann. Durch ihre brutale und rücksichtslose Art kennt sie kein Mitleid und bringt so viele Menschen wie möglich um, um ihre Mutter mit dem Blut zu heilen. Auch führt sie einen Dreizack und kann damit effektiv Gegner in die Fluch schlagen, wie Inu Yasha und seine Freunde. Außerdem kann sie Feuer auf ihren Gegner werfen. Da sie ein Yōkai ist, hat sie ein sehr langes Leben und ist von den körperlichen Voraussetzungen her jedem Menschen oder Hanyō überlegen. Gegen Naraku sind sie und Tekkei aber machtlos. Trivia *Eine Farbzeichnung von Prinzessin Abi, ist auf dem Frontcover von Band 17 der New Edition des Inu Yasha Manga zusehen. *Ihre Seiyū in der japanischen Animeversion ist Saeko Shimazu. en:Abi zh:阿毘姬 es:Princesa Abi ms:Puteri Abi Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Weiblich